Sawaii Hitomi
by sawaiishippuden
Summary: Sawaii Hitomi (人見サワイイ , Hitomi Sawaii) is chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, a medical-nin, and a member of Team Yoruha. She possesses the unique Crystal Style kekkei genkai.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story will be about a popular Naruto oc character. That character is named Sawaii Hitomi. Sawaii Hitomi is the granddaughter and is the only Crystal User in the Konoha._**

 **BEGINNING…**

 **"** **What's happening Arashi?" asked Sayu (mother). Arashi (father) turned and faced Sayu with a serious look in his eyes. "The ninetails is here," he said. Sayu looked shocked. "But how? What happened, is Kushina alright?" Sayu questioned. "I don't know, hopefully she's alright and everyone else in the village," he continued. "However, the Hokage has given out orders for everyone to protect the village at all cost." Arashi said. He started putting his green vest on. Arashi then grabbed his headband and put it on. "Wait, we can't," begged Sayu. Arashi turned and faced her. They were looking into each other's eyes and both looked down at their beautiful baby girl. Arashi then looked at Sayu and nodded. Sayu responded by getting ready for battle. While she was getting ready, Arashi was with Sawaii. "Sawaii…" Arashi said wiping his finger against her cheek. There she was, sleeping peacefully in her bed. "Sawaii, please do well in the future. Make lots of friends and discover new things…" Arashi said. "I love you my dear Sawaii," Arashi whispered and kissed her on the cheek. He turns and sees Sayu standing there leaning against the door with a few tears coming down her cheek. She walks over to Arashi and bends down beside him. Her face moves close to Sawaii's. "Ka-chan needs to go now, Sawaii. Wait for my return and be safe my child. I love you Sawaii," Sayu said. Sayu then got up and whipped away her tears. "Ready?" asked Arashi. Sayu nodded. Arashi grabbed Sayu hand and they both left.**

 ** _On October 10th during the Kyuubi's attack Konoha, Sayu Hitomi and Arashi Sarutobi. Both Sawaii's parents, died in the attack. Sawaii was then left orphaned at the age of two months. Because of this, it caused the Third Hokage who was the only close relative, to raise her with Konohamaru._**

 ** _A FEW YEARS LATER…_**

 ** _Hey guys! My name is Sawaii Hitomi and I'm 13 years old. I love to play with my little brother Konohamaru (my cousin)! Some things that I don't like is when my grandpa teaches me "manners" or "essences of a true ninja". I already memorized all of it but it's so boring, like come on! But whatever, my other friends are Ino and Sakura. Besties for the resties! Also my new team with Ren Hibiki and Izanami Seimei, and my Sensei Shin Yoruha. You know what's also weird? How everyone loves Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" that's what all the girls talk about nowadays. Except for me Tenten and Hinata. Anyways straight to the point, I guess Sasuke told me that I'm the bright side of him? I honestly was confused but whatever back to the story!_**

 **"** **Come on Konohamaru!" said Sawaii running outside. I was running outside for Squad 11's first training. I go outside in front of the door. "I'm so excited!" I said to myself. Konohamaru comes out panting. "Wow, you seem full of energy today…" he said wiping the sweat of his forehead. "Of course I am! Today's our first training and I want to do good!" I responded. Konohamaru then gave me a glare. "What?" I questioned. "I get it's your first day, but...next time in the bathroom HURRY UP WILL YOU!?" said Konohamaru. "Oh ya, sorry about that…" I said scratching the back of my head.**

 **EARLIER THIS MORNING…**

 **I jump out of bed full of energy. I got changed and look in the mirror. "Hmm, I look fine," I said to myself winking in the mirror. Wearing my long orange hair up in a high ponytail with a small ribbon, both ends each had a small purple bell attached. My outfit was a sleeveless purple dress with gold designs, purple arm warmers and standard blue shinobi sandals. I then wore my "hitai-ate" (forehead protector) on my waist like my friend Ino. After getting dressed , I ran to the bathroom. I took me forever in the bathroom. Because when I'm in the bathroom I double check my whole outfit and brush my teeth. That's when Konohamaru started hitting the door for me to hurry up but I took my time anyway…**

 **BACK TO THE CURRENT TIME…**

 **"** **Anyways Sawaii, shouldn't you be going?" Konohamaru asked me all of a sudden. I forgot about training! "Oh man! Bye, Konohamaru!" I said waving back. I speeded through the whole village to our training grounds. A few minutes later, I made it in time. Everyone was there except for Ren. Izanami was standing there waiting while petting his cat Matamune. He was wearing a zipped up and sleeveless cream-colored jacket with a navy blue trim at the collar and shoulders. His jacket had white furs at the sleeves. He wore a simple belt and navy blue shorts. And wore bandages around his legs that looked like leg warmers and around his wrist, than wore traditional blue shinobi sandals. "Hey Sawaii!" He said waving hi to me. "Hello, Izanami. How's a going?" I replied back. "Good, I just got done visiting my grandma," Izanami explained. I nodded in reply. Yoruha Sensei then came in yawning. "Hello, Yoruha Sensei," I said. "Morning Sawaii," he said. "Since Ren is late, I'll start to explain the plan for today…" Yoruha explained. Once he was about to explain, Ren came running in painting. "Sorry," he said bluntly. Ren always acts so plain all the time, I thought. "It's okay," said Yoruha. Yoruha then explained the plan. "So you three are going to try to get this red ribbon from me, it's going to be tied around my arm but not too tight," Yoruha said. We all nodded. "I want to see what all of you are capable of, attack me with everything you got!" Yoruha said. We all got ready. "One...two...THREE!" said Yoruha. Izanami and me were about to attack but Yoruha instantly disappeared. "What where's he go!?" I said. Ren was standing there, observing everywhere. "He's not left or right," said Izanami looking. "Or above…" I added on. Ren finally figured it out. " I got it," Ren stated out loud. We both looked at him."Izanami can you and Matamune both use your claws to dig underground," asked Ren. "Yeah, sure but why?" he questioned. "Trust me and just do it," said Ren. Izanami looked at me confused and I just shrugged my shoulders as a sign to just do it. "Ninja Art: Five Cat Claws!" said Izanami. A blue light glowed on his fingers, forming the shape of claws. This also happened to his cat Matamune. They both began to dig into the ground. All of a sudden…BOOM! Izanami and Matamune came blasting out. They both landed on the ground. I ran up to Izanami, "are you okay, what happened?" I asked. His reddish orange hair was covered in dirt. He shook his head with lots dirt coming of. "I don't really know, I felt the presence of something but then all I remember is explosion," he explained. Ren came running up to us. "Good job," he said. Izanami nodded and sighed. Suddenly, Yoruha came jumping out of the hole from the explosion. We all looked surprised. "Well done, but not for long," Yoruha said and ran into the forest. "Let's get him!" I said. Everyone nodded, and we all chased after him. We all hid when we saw him. "So what's the plan?" I whispered. "I don't know," said Ren. "I say we just go for it!" said Izanami jumping out the hiding place. He jumped right in front of Yoruha. He attacked him at full strength. However, Yoruha swiftly dodged each attack. "Man, this hard," whined Izanami. All of a sudden Ren came out with a surprise attack. "Impressive," commented Yoruha. Ren grabbed a kurenai and through it at him. It hit him but then a puff of smoke appeared. "A shadow clone!?" mumbled Ren. I was watching the whole situation. I was so amazed to see them fight. Ren and Izanami then get back together but split apart. "Wait, where are they going," I mumbled to myself. There I was, by myself. I just stayed there looking. Then I decided to move. I was walking then saw Yoruha and quickly hid behind a bush. "Hope he didn't see me," I thought. "Now's my chance," I whispered to myself.**

 **TWO MINUTES LATER…**

 **I was about to jump out but all of a sudden. "Whach'a doing?" someone whispered in my ear. I turned slowly and saw Yoruha giving me a scary look. I screamed. "AAYYEEE!" I screamed. I jumped out of the bush and tripped then ran. "How did he get there? I so confused…" I thought. Then it came to me. Genjutsu. He used an illusion or a clone. And knew I was there, it all makes sense. But I got to get that bell!**

 **RENS LOCATION…**

 **"** **Man, why did we spit up," Ren said. Running through the trees.*Crack. Ren stopped and listened. It sounded close, so he went towards the noise. Yoruha was there, taking rest and reading a book. "I found him," Ren thought. But he knew he couldn't take him on by himself. So he went to look for the others.**

 **IZANAMI LOCATION…**

 **"** **I'm so hungry, I haven't ate lunch yet," said Izanami. "Meow, " commented Matamune. He nodded back. Izanami smelt the air and so did Matamune. "Rens close by, isn't he," said Izanami. Matamune nodded. Izanami went toward the scent of Ren. Izanami later met up with Ren. Ren told him about Yoruha. "That's great but we need Sawaii too," said Izanami. Ren nodded. "Could you track down Sawaii?" Asked Ren. "I'll try," Izanami. "You can do, just concentrate on your chakra," said Ren. Izanami breathed in and out. He was focusing on Sawaii. "I got something," he said in shock. Ren smiled, "let's hurry and go,". They both went to get Sawaii.**

 **BACK TO SAWAII…**

 **I was wondering through the woods looking for Ren and Izanami. I then heard something in the**

 **bush behind me. "Who's there?" I said. This time I was ready. The bush kept rustling and something quickly popped out. It was Izanami, Matamune, and Ren. I sighed in relief. Ren explained to me what's the situation. We all rushed back in time. There he was, Yoruha. Just reading his book silently. Ren came up with a plan and we stuck with it. "Crystal style: purple Crystal needle jutsu!" I said. Purple needle crystals came out and were going toward Yoruha. He quickly shut his book and jumped up to avoid the attack. "Water Style: whirlpool jutsu!" yelled Izanami. He did fast hand motions and hit his hand on the ground. After that a burst of water came out. The powerful water hit Yoruha. "Lighting Style: paralysis jutsu!" yelled Ren. Lightning appeared and hit the water. Yoruha tried jumping and barely made it. The lighting electrocuted the water affecting Yoruha. "Now Sawaii!" Yelled Ren. I ran at full speed for the red ribbon. Yoruha saw me coming towards him. I was getting electrocuted because I had purple Crystal on my feet, preventing it from happening. He tried moving right when I went for the grab. After that everything went black.**

 **LATER…**

 **"** **Sawaii are you okay? Sawaii open your eyes!" yelled Izanami. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my fellow teammates looking down at me. "That's good you're okay," Ren said smiling. I asked what happened. They told me that I grabbed the red ribbon of Yoruha's arm and then got electrocuted. "You all did very well!" said Yoruha clapping. We all smiled. "Since you guys won, I'll treat you all to some ramen for dinner," said Yoruha. "Yeah ramen," I said as I put my hands in the air. "Sounds good, we did miss lunch so let's go!" Said Izanami. We all left together back to the village to get ramen.**

 ** _After getting ramen, I head back home and tell Konohamaru my story! It was amazing! A few weeks later we have our first mission. We accomplished the mission with good teamwork. I'm really starting get good at this! I also heard that on squad 7's mission...that Sasuke...almost died but Naruto saved him!_** **Thank** ** _god! Also, there's a lot of things that have happened recently, like Sasuke's curse mark, Sakura's new hair style (btw I love it), and something about Orochimaru...Next time on Sawaii Shippuden, Chunin Exams will begin!_**


	2. Chapter 2

CHUNIN EXAMS…

"Hello, everyone one. Today we will begin the Chunin exams. This will be a 1v1 battle, you will show us your skill. Who ever wins will move to the next round," explained Hayate to everyone. Everybody was upstairs and listening and watching. "The computer will randomly chose the battles, and yes it is possible that it will be girl vs boy if you're wondering," stated Hayate. "Alright, let's begin!" Said Hayate pointing his hand to the big computer screen. The computer started to shuffle different names. It started out fast but began to slowly stop. Finally, it stopped. The two names were NARUTO VS KIBA. Everyone looked around.

AT THE ARENA…

"it´s mine turn..." Naruto said as he disappear and appear at the field"Hahahahaha... Lucky! We can definitely beat him, Akamaru" Kiba said to his friend who nod, and they jump down

"Don't lose Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Hyahahahaha! It´s like we've already won! So Lucky! Eh, Akamaru?" Kiba said confident, while Akamaru nod

"Don't underestimate me...Kiba" Naruto said calmly `I should hold back a little to see what he can...´

"Naruto! Don´t lose to him" Sakura support

`Here we go...´ Kakashi thought

`Naruto, eh? Sorry Kakashi, but he can't beat Kiba...´ Kurenai thought sorry for Naruto

`I´d like to cheer for Naruto-kun but...I am on Kiba-kun´s teams... he might get mad... but...´ Hinata thought

`...´ Shino thought

`Naruto Uzumaki... show me your true strength´ Neji thought interest.

`Naruto-kun, show us your youth power´ Lee thought with flames in his eyes.

`Naruto Uzumaki...´ Tenten thought as she has woke up.

`Yosh Kakashi, we'll see what your first member can do´ Gai thought.

`Troublesome...´ Shikamaru thought

`I´m hungry...´ Choji thought

`So it's Naruto and Kiba turn´ Ino thought boring

`This is Kakashi first pupil... I heard he is a prankster, we will see what he can do...´ Asuma thought

`I want to fight!´ Gaara thought

`This guy again...´Kankuro thought

`Tss... Leaf ninja vs Leaf ninja.. how boring´ Temari thought

"I feel bad for you, so I´ll end it with one punch" Kiba said

"Is that so...? We will see... Baka..." Naruto reply

"You...! Stop acting tough.." Kiba said angry

"Ready? Then please begin!" Hayate said starting the fight

Kiba quickly use a Jutsu

"Beast effect Ninpou Quadruped no Jutsu" Kiba said as he increase his speed

`So he increase his speed... not bad...´ Naruto thought

Kiba quickly change from left and right, to confuse Naruto, and finally hit him directly in his stomach, so that Naruto flying against the wall

"He won't be opening his eyes for a while, referee" Kiba smirk

"I knew it..."Shikamaru said

"That Naruto could never beat Kiba" Ino said

`See...´ Kurenai smirk

"Man... he´s weak..." Kankoru said

"Is that all...?" Naruto ask standing up "I guess it's my turn" he sigh

Naruto suddenly disappear, but right after behind Kiba, Naruto kick with a spin against his foot, so that Kiba lose balance and fell, afterwards Naruto spin his body and kick him from below up to the high, than he using his hand to stand up and instantly jumping very fast against ground to the ceiling, he make a salto, so that he standing with his foots at the ceiling, Naruto then raise his, as Kiba slowly become in the high with Naruto, Naruto smirk and hit him against the ground

"AARRGH" Kiba scream from pain

"What the hell was happen?!" They all screaming

"I´m sorry Kiba, but I want this end quickly" Naruto said as he doing a familiar Jutsu

Kakashi widened his eyes "Why can he... but... how...?"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)" Naruto said as a big fireball come out his mouth and aiming Kiba

"Shit" Kiba said as he dodge this technique

"Where did you learn that?" Kiba demand

"None of your business..." Naruto said coolly as he jump from the ceiling and landing at the ground

"Why you..." Kiba said angry

`What... Why is he so strong? It say he was the deadlast of this year...´ Kurenai thought

`What did Kakashi do...?´ Asuma thought

"Hmmm we should continue instead of talking..." Naruto suggest

"You're damn right" Kiba said as he standing again and give Akamaru a special pill, as Akamaru eat that, his fur turn from white to red

"Interesting... soldier pill..." Naruto said as he is take a defensive stand

"Here we go, Akamaru!" Kiba said as he prepare gather Chakra

"Beast Effect Ninpou Beast Human Bunshin!" Kiba said as Akamaru transform in Kiba and their eyes like a wild beast "This is your end Kiba said

"Interesting... but will it be enough to beat me" Naruto ask

"Hmpf take this! Beast Human Taijutsu supreme Technique! Piercing fang!" As the two Kiba´s twisting very fast, aiming Naruto

"It's not like you will hit me..." Naruto smiling as he snipping this his finger and disappear

Kiba and Akamaru widen their eye as they hitting nothing

"Where are you?! You scary cat? Are you afraid?!" Kiba shout

Naruto then suddenly come from the right side of nothing

Kiba widen his eyes in quickly jump away "What is that for a technique?!" he demand

Naruto smile "Who knows..." he said and disappear again, but suddenly dark creature come from everywhere (think about the heartless from Kingdom heart)

`What the hell is that...?´Kurenai thought, but suddenly it hit her `Genjutsu!´

"What the hell is that?!" Kiba demand, kicking the things away

"Wow... What is this for a technique? Don't tell me he summon those things?" Sakura ask

"Look closely It´s a Genjutsu, Sakura" Kakashi said sweating `A really good one...´

"Ahh I see!" Sakura said

`How can he doing a high class Genjutsu?´ Kurenai ask herself

"Damn you!" Kiba scream as he continue kicking the creature `What is this...? They just keep coming!`

Suddenly all the creature disappeared "Geez, this boring, how about we fight now seriously!" Naruto ask

"A Genjutsu?!" Kiba finally realize

Naruto smile "Yeah..."

"You bastard!" Kiba scream as he doing his piercing fang with Aka-Kiba again

But Naruto easily dodge it elegant `I can see the move´

"This is Naruto?" Ino ask from the standing

"He is good... is not like you can dodge that easily..." Neji said impressive

"It's not like it's over!" Kiba said as he attack again with that technique but Naruto dodge them easy

`I should end that... ´ Naruto thought

"Kiba-kun...you will lose..." Naruto said as he took his Jacket out and threw it high

"Haha nice joke, what will you do? You just dodge!" Kiba said

But to his surprise Naruto appear in front of him

"I´m sorry Kiba, but this is my last move..."

Naruto hit him in his stomach, Kiba flew away, but suddenly he feel a kick from the right side so he flying to the left, but again feeling a hit, but this time from the below, so that Kiba fly high up.

As Naruto kick him high jump high and spinning in the air "So that it! Checkmate!" he shout as he kicking with full force against Kiba to the ground.

"AAAAAAAArgh!" Kiba scream and fell unconscious.

As Naruto land to the ground he turn around "Sorry again, Kiba... but this is my win..." he said and catching his jacket before it fall completely to the ground. Aka-kiba stand there in silent but quickly run to Kiba, while changing back, Kurenai also appear in front of Kiba

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announce

Naruto smile and disappear from the field and appear right beside his team

"Wow..." They all said in the room said

"Naruto-kun was cool!...he is even unharmed" Lee said excited. "Naruto... you really great, I´m proud of you" Kakashi smiled. "Naruto that was really cool!" Sakura said happy. "Thanks guys, we should look at the next fight" Naruto smile, as the board reveal the next fight. The computer then began to shuffle names. SASUKE UCHIHA VS AKADO YORO. I looked up and saw Sasuke's name. "Oh, no. What about his curse mark!?" I thought worried.

AT THE ARENA…

Now these two entrants come to the front.. the two participants in the first fight are Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate announce "Will everyone expert the two participants move to the upper level?" Hayate said and they all going to the upper level as Kakashi past Sasuke he success that he shouldn´t use the Sharingan, Sasuke was surprised that he knew, but shrug it off and prepare for his fight

The fight begun Sasuke couldn't use his Sharingan because of his mark, but he still won, because he use couple moves of Lee,he even could even stop the curse mark on his won, that much surprise Kakashi, Anko and Orochimaru himself, but anyway he disappear with Kakashi to seal the mark, well next fight. After watching Sasuke's battle, I sighed in relief. Sasuke came back up to watch the other battles. He looked at me for a moment and I notice that he was staring but I didn't look. I wondered why, but didn't care.

ZAKU ABUMI VS ABURAME SHINO…

Shino won the fight with his bugs in his body, Zaku lose one of his arms in the fight, in the fight Kurenai explain that Shino is a member of the bug using clan of the leaf, whose members, at the time of birth, give their body to insects to use a nest, that the clan can freely control the insects and use them as their primary fighting technique by feeding their Chakra they have established a contract with the bugs.

SAKURA HARUNO VS INO YAMANAKA

This battle give them both many flashback, then they was young, they was best friend until they both fall in love with Sasuke and become rival, Ino cut her Hair much to the surprise of the Genins, but well... Ino almost won, when she was enter Sakura body to give up, but because of Naruto support, Sakura could suppress Ino and they both end a draw and fall unconscious. I was really worried to watch my two best friends fight, I cheered both of them on!


	3. Chapter 3

**TEMARI VS TENTEN...**

The fight ended with Temari winning, Tenten's weapon attacks was rendered useless, at that time Sakura and Ino woke up, Temari throw Temari off and Lee catch her  
"Nice catch" Temari said  
"What are you doing? Is that how you treat someone who gave her all in battle?" Lee demand  
"Shut up... Take that loser and get out of here" Temari reply, Lee was angry that he about to attack her but was stop from his Sensei  
"Is enough Lee" Gai said "Gai sensei..." Lee said as they return.

 **NARA SHIKAMARU VS KIN TSUCHI...**

The fight was interesting, it seems that Shikamaru wasn't just a lazy guy but also a great strategist, and so he won. They all was surprise his teammates and Asuma, his Sensei.

 **NEJI VS HINATA...**

This fight end up with Neji as the winner, in the fight Naruto learn that Hinata and Neji are cousin and that Hinata is a member of the main house, and Neji member of the branch house, it seems like Neji is angry at Hinata and beat her up, but Hinata doesn't give up, especially when Naruto support her, but in the end she lost, Neji was prepare to end that but Naruto stop

him

"That's

enough Neji-kin" Naruto smile

"Get out of my way..." Neji reply

"I don't know why you do that... but it's not right to beat a fellow ninja in that way... especially, since she is you cousin" Naruto said a little angry but was calm

"Hmpf..." Neji said as he turn around "You know nothing" he finally said as he leaves

"Geez...What for a cold guy... well whatever... the Hyuga moves are interesting... I haven't the byakugan... but I can use their Taijutsu stand for defense... I can use them instead to hit the Chakra point, hit them like bullets..." Naruto mumble as he remember the Hyuga stance "So the next fight starting..." Naruto said looking at the board

 **ROCK LEE VS GAARA...**

That was a brutally fight, that Gaara win, Gaara use his sand of his gourd, it seems that Gaara was too strong for Lee, but Lee took his massive weights on his legs off, that Lee was damn fast, this time time it seems Lee was stronger but even with his ultimative Lotus he couldn´t win, so he use the 5th gates of the 8th gates(AN:I will write about it when Naruto train^^), but in the end even that was useless and Lee´s left arm and leg was crush from Gaara, Gaara was about to kill Lee but was stop from Gai

"Winner Gaara!" Hayate said, but suddenly Lee stand up, but was still unconscious

"No way... Lee..."Gai said

"Lee... what for a fighter..." Naruto said as he clench his fist `Amazing fight... Lee was incredible... I must become stronger... My speed it´s not even near to his...I must train harder... I must!´ Naruto thought as he looking at his feet

"Lee... even after losing conscousness you still strive to prove your ninja way...Lee.. you already a great ninja!" Gai cried while hugging him, as the medical ninja take a look at him

"You're his Jounin instructor right? please come over here...It's difficult to say something like this but... he will never be able to live as a Shinobi again" The medical ninja said

`Lee... I didn't want to believe you could lose... I wanted to help you achieve your ninja way...Please forgive me Lee... for being unable to stop you...´ Gai though while crying

"Gai... you're in the way for the next match... come on, let's go upstairs..." Kakashi appear besides him said to Gai, as he nod and they walking up

"Well then, for the 10th and final match contenders, please step forward" Hayate said

 **CHOJI VS KINUTA DOSU...**  
The fight ends quickly, dosu won…

 **REN VS IZANAMI…**

Ren reminded me of Sasuke. He won right away, I felt bad for Izanami though and Matamune…

 **MY TURN…**

SAWAII VS SAi. "Who's Sai?" I questioned. "He's on a completely different squad, but I'm sure that you'll do great Sawaii,' smiled Yoruha.

'Great I'm the last match, now everyone is watching me. Literally everyone..' I thought.

Sai and I headed down to the arena.

'Come on Sawaii, kick this guys butt,' thought Sakura.

'Sawaii, eh? Let's see what she can do ..." thought Asuma

'Well Yoruha, let's see what your final member can do,' thought Gai.

"Ready? Begin!" Hayate said starting the fight.

Sai pulls out a scroll and paints quickly. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" he shouted. Suddenly, 4 black and white painted lions come out of the scroll and attack me. I dodge as many attacks as I can.

"Crystal Release: Thousand Crystal Needles!"

Purple Crystal Needles come out and are shooted at the lions. They pop one by one. "Time to wrap this up!" I said.

'Wow, Sawaii's good,' thought Sakura.

'Impressive Crystal technique…' said Kakashi.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison!"

I put my hands on the ground and purple crystals started to form and I aimed them toward Sai. The crystals quickly spreaded around Sai like a cage instantly. I made sure it covered his hands so he couldn't paint on his scroll. "No, gosh darn it…" sighed Sai, "I've been beaten".

"Unfortunately, Sai has lost. The winner of the match is Sawaii Hitomi," announced Hayate.

'That's amazing how she can use those crystal's,' thought Ino.

"Hey, umm Mr. Hayate but I can't really get out.." said Sai struggling to move. Hayate came over but the crystal wouldn't budge.

'This crystal, is so strong. That girl is very special..' thought Hayate, ' Maybe she can undo this".

"Hey Sawaii, can you undo your crystal?" asked Hayate.

I turned around and said, "Yeah, no problem," I smiled. I walked over and laid my hand on the crystal and then removed it. The crystal then burst into purple sparkles. Everyone looked so amazed by the technique. Even Sasuke was surprised, not that I really cared...

I ran back up to my team and they congratulated me on my match.

"Good job Sawaii!" Said Izanami smiling.

Ren gave me a high five, "yeah you did great!".

Yoruha was very impress with my skills. "Since you and Ren made it into the next round, you'll both have to train extra hard," explained Yoruha. This made Izanami sigh. I looked at him and patted him on the back. "It's okay Izanami, everyone has their own weakness," I said trying to cheer him up. "Thanks, Sawaii," he replied feeling better. Matamune rubbed against him making him feel better. "Is it okay if I train with you guys too?" Izanami asked shyly. "Of course! Your part of the team!" Ren said smiling.

Finally... it´s the main event...´ The Hokage thought with a smile  
"Well with this, the preliminary trials for the round 3 test bas been completed!" Hayate said

After he began to talk, everyone shifted their focus towards Hayate.  
"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the Third round test... in the Chuunin exam... one is missing but... Congratulation to you all!" Hayate said while coughing

"Well now I'd like to start explaining the main test...your matches will be seen by everybody... each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries... I´d like you to show off all your powers with no reserves.. which is why the finals will be held one month from now... this break, you can say, will be for preparations...In other words..In addition to informing all the various country lords and Shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event... and this also the preparation time for you examination students... Basically, it´s the preparation to get to know your enemy and yourself... It´s the period where you calculate your chances of winning, by analyzing the data you accumulated during the trial competition.. The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation...To make everything fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves. Of course, it'll be fine to rest your body as well" The Hokage explain while smile

'Thank goodness, I thought.

`Perfect...´ Naruto thought

"Well... there are pieces of paper inside of the box that Anko holding so each of you take one piece" the Hokage said as Anko walk up, they all pick one up:

Naruto 1

Dosu 8

Temari 7

Kankuro 5

Gaara 3

Shikamaru 9

Neji 2

Shino 6

Sasuke 4

Sawaii 10

Ren 11

"Alright, now I will reveal you the final Tournament!" The Hokage said as Ibiki show the Match arrangements

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji

Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke

Hitomi Sawaii vs Aburame Shino

Dosu Kinuta vs Nara Shikamaru

Hibiki Ren vs Kankuro

Temari vs winner of match 4

Yoruha chuckled and smiled. "Hey, for all of your guys reward. Let's go out for ramen my treat," said Yoruha. We all cheered. Naruto then came running in. "Hey! Can I join too!?," he asked. We all looked at each other. "Sorry, I heard ramen and I came running over!" Chuckled Naruto. "Yeah, of course!" I responded. The rest of squad 7 came over. Me and Sakura hung out together. And talked a lot. Ren and Sasuke got along well. But Naruto kept bothering him and Izanami was laughing at the both of them. Kakashi and Yoruha talked and watched us eat and get along. It was a good night.


End file.
